Remembering My Family
by Princess Kat
Summary: Sango thinks about her family on Mother's Day. Complete


Princess Kat: Just a little thing I wanted to write. ^^* I almost cried. But I'm just sentimental...don't mind me. You probably won't think it's too sad.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango sighed. Kagome had gone to her time to wish her Mother, Mrs. Higurashi, a 'Happy Mother's Day'. Inuyasha had gone with her to make sure she came back. She had no idea where Miroku the lecher and Shippou went off to.  
  
Sango had been feeling lonely lately. She pretty much had no family. Her friends had no idea she was upset, so how could they cheer her up? And now it was Mother's Day, and her Mom was no longer living.  
  
Sango smiled slightly as she remembered the first time she tried to make her Mom a Mother's Day breakfast.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Chibi Sango is running around gathering ingredients and bowls and things so she could make her Mother breakfast. "We have to make this special!"  
  
Chibi Kohaku is running around after Chibi Sango. "Right! Momma will love it!"  
  
The kids were already covered in all sorts of things, and they hadn't even started to cook yet. Hmm...  
  
Chibi Sango's and Chibi Kohaku's dad walked by. He stopped to look at the kids and decided not to ask before continuing on his way.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY!" Chibi Sango screamed.  
  
Their Dad peaked back into the room. "Yes?"  
  
"What's Momma's all time bestest favorite food?" Chibi Kohaku asked.  
  
Their Dad laughed then told them what it was and how to make it.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Sango was in tears. Those were the days...  
  
~*~ Another Flashback ~*~  
  
"Sango, Kohaku!"  
  
Sango and Kohaku, whom seemed to be a little younger than they are now, looked in the direction of the person calling their name.  
  
Their Mother was standing there, smiling. She was holding a small slip of paper in her hand. "Thank you, dears. This makes me so happy."  
  
Sango glanced at the paper and knew immediately what it was. A small note they had put near their Mother's pillow that said, 'You're the best Momma! We love you! Happy Mother's Day! -Sango and Kohaku'.  
  
Their Mother hugged both children at once.  
  
Kohaku laughed. "Love you, too, Mom!"  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Sango was crying even more now. Funny, how such happy memories can make someone so sad.  
  
"Lady Sango? Are you okay?" Miroku asked as he sat down next to the crying girl.  
  
Sango put on the fakest smile anyone had ever seen. "I'm fine, houshi- sama."  
  
"Are you sure?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking." Sango said in the happiest tone she could muster.  
  
Miroku raised a brow. "I've noticed you've been upset lately. Tell me, what's really wrong?"  
  
'Darn. He noticed.' Sango thought angrily. "Nothing!"  
  
"Is it your family?" Miroku interrogated.  
  
Sango wiped tears away from her face. "Maybe...where's Shippou?"  
  
"Don't change the subject." Miroku ordered.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about my family..." Sango said after a few minutes of silence. "I miss them. And Kohaku's under control of Naraku. Now it's Mother's Day, and there's no Kohaku running around with me to make breakfast, no Dad to laugh at us, and no Momma to wake up and hug us tightly, saying 'thank you' meanwhile."  
  
"It'll be okay, Sango. You'll get over it eventually." Miroku said.  
  
Sango cried even harder now. "But when?! I want my family back!!!"  
  
Miroku hugged Sango, using all his strong will not to let his hands wander south.  
  
Sango buried her face in Miroku's robes. "I don't think I can take this anymore, houshi-sama! I just want to die!" She cried out in a muffled voice.  
  
Miroku patted her back. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay."  
  
"No, it won't! I just miss them so much..." Sango murmured.  
  
"Don't think about what you lost, think about what you gained. You gained a younger sister, Kagome, and an older brother, Inuyasha. You gained a younger brother, Shippou, and you even gained a perverted monk." Miroku laughed.  
  
Sango looked up at Miroku with her tear-stained face. "Thank you...for cheering me up."  
  
"No problem." Miroku said.  
  
Sango pulled away from him, and gave him a genuine smile. She then was surprised when she heard voices from behind her.  
  
"I lost my Momma and Papa. I think about them all the time, but then I think that if I hadn't lost them, I'd never have met you guys. There would be no Kagome-mama, Inuyasha-papa, Sango-sister, and Miroku-brother. I still miss them, and I still love them, but I love you guys, too."  
  
"I lost my parents as well, when I was a young pup. My brother hated me and just left me. My brother now tries to kill me and take my sword. I still miss my Mother and Father, but I live with it."  
  
"I'm always away from my family, and I lost my Dad when I was a small child. I still miss my Dad, and my family, too, but then if I hadn't lost my Dad I would never have done half the things I have. And if I don't leave my family sometimes, I wouldn't be here with you guys."  
  
Sango turned to look. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou were smiling at her. "Thanks guys..."  
  
"No problem." Kagome said, smiling. "We all know how you feel."  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry for being so selfish." Sango said.  
  
"You weren't being selfish. It's a normal reaction." Shippou insisted.  
  
"Inuyasha, I never thought I'd hear such touching words from you." Miroku snickered.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Sango smiled widely. "Thanks for being my family. And thanks for comforting me, Miroku."  
  
"No problem." Everyone said in unison. Miroku was grinning widely. She called him by his name!  
  
After a few moments of silence a loud slap and a cry of "HENTAI!" was heard.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: Review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
